


Heated Pranks

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Heated Pranks

The great forest of Mirkwood was coming alive with the heat of the sun, this has been one of the hottest summers Mirkwood ever had, the birds were singing, the squirrels running through the trees, the rabbits were cleaning their dens, even the Elves were enjoying the heat and the pranks that had been happening in the Kingdom for some time now.

 

Being half Elf half Human, you were smaller than the other elves and the perfect size to pull pranks on the unexpected ones, flour bombs, water bombs, feathers and tar you had done it all and to this day they still didn’t know it was you doing it. Setting up your latest prank you looked around the corner checking the coast was clear, laying the fishing wire across the floor as your trigger trap to dump the bucket of green slime you had been making on the poor unexpected elf head you heard footsteps, hurrying from the prank you jumped into the gardens and laid out on the ground enjoying the sun.

 

Hearing the loud bang you sat up and looked towards the door waiting to see your victim, your eyes went wide as King Thranduil walked passed covered head to toe in green slim and looking very angry “When I find the person who did this, they will learn to regret their actions of the past couple of months” he spat, “I’m so dead” you whispered out, laying back down not noticing that the King heard your words.  
….

Opening your eyes they took in the sight of the stars above you, sitting up you looked around and realised you were still in the gardens, hearing a soft voice you turned towards the stone chair looking up at the Elvenking, who was admiring the stars, he felt your gaze and turned to look at you, picking up a flower spay he turned it on to you and squeezed the trigger, letting out a shocked squeal at the freezing cold water touching your skin you glared at the King “Did you seriously just spray water on me?” “Call it payback (y/n)” “for what King Thranduil?” Returning your glare he spoke with some anger “For pranking the whole of Mirkwood, for dumping green slime over me this morning, it took me six hours to get it out of my hair!” sensing the kings anger you spoke quickly “The slim was not meant for you my lord, it was a mere accident that you passed that way I am truly sorry." 

 

Thranduil stood and looked over you, and nodded his head two elves jumped out of the bushes and dropped a whole bucket of water over you, screaming you watched the two elves run inside, turning your eyes met Thranduil’s smirking face, pointing a finger at him “You do realize this means war?” Smirking he tilted his head to the side and started to walk back inside turning with a smile he said "In your words (y/n) you´re a dork but that one of the reasons I love you so much” your mouth dropped open as he turned back and walked back inside leaving you standing there soaking and speechless.


End file.
